They Wish
by colouredred
Summary: A collection of brief drabbles involving many and various pairings - OC/OC, Canon/OC, Canon/Canon and more. Excerpt: 'Hey, Eri, tell me a joke.' He ordered. She rolled her eyes, yet her mind was already scouring for an idea. 'Well, I'd tell you this joke about a wall, but...you wouldn't get over it.'
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, this is a series of drabbles designed to keep me writting and avoid writersblock, to experiment and to practise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, and if I did, there would be so much fluff.**

* * *

**First up: Jellal/Erza**

**Additional Characters: OC (Rosa)**

* * *

- Nothing Less -

It was nothing less than her stomach growling that woke her.

Now normally, such a thing would not have been odd. Yet that night had been spent with company, and Rosa had made sure that food remained constant.

It took her a moment, but once the blanket of sleep began to lift from her mind, she wondered a second thing also.

Why was she so warm?

Probably because the Fairy Queen, Erza Scarlet, had pulled her blonde friend onto her lap. Rosa gently removed Erza's hands; gently, and with extreme caution. She, as alike to everyone else in this regard, did not want to be the one to wake _her_ from her sleep. Rosa figured she'd leave that to Jellal.

She was reaching for the food that she finally saw it, and 'it' was something she quicly decided was the most adorable thing to have ever existed in the history of existence.

No matter how hard they had tried, and still did try, to shut each other out, Erza and Jellal would always be reaching for one another. It was an undeniable fact of their lives, and neither would be who they were if that aspect were taken from them.

Now it just so happened that Rosa was lucky enough to behold this.

Erza was sprawled over the ground, and whilst Rosa had been her blanket, the red-haired woman had taken Jellal's chest to be her pillow. Rosa knew that her older brother loved this woman more than anything, and so he had consequently accepted her presence without dispute. The act could have been one influenced by alcohol, yet Rosa found that idea distasteful, and so ignored it in favour of a more romantic option.

The silence was soft and subtle at that moment – perhaps even perfect.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY PLAN WORKED! JELLAL AND ERZA, SITTING IN A TREE..."

But not for long.

* * *

**Feel free to critique - in fact, ****_do_****.**

**I'll give you a rainbow for it~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: Bacchus/OC (Eri)**

* * *

- Jokes and Jealousy -

He emerged victorious, his trophy taking the form of a blue bar that he spun around his finger. "Hey, Eri! Look what I've won!" the man slurred, obviously drunk.

The woman in question did not move, and appeared not to notice how odd she appeared.

First off, her hair was an odd burgundy, styled in choppy layers around her jaw. More so, the geometrically patterned cloak she wore to hide her body was an odd mixture of bright oranges and purples that greatly contrasted the solemn expression she wore.

But mostly it was the fact that she stood, perfectly straight, in the middle of a street, despite it being late at night, with the infamous S-class wizard, Bacchus, beside her.

"You're meant to look." Bacchus pointed out, approaching her from behind.

Obeying, Eri gave the bra - or what could possibly be a bikini top - a quick once-over, before turning her intense stare to the original direction.

"Well?" he demanded, slinging an armoured arm around Eri and pulling her forward.

"There is no reason for me to say anything in regards to your prize." Eri deadpanned.

Bacchus frowned. "It's a great trophy. Aren't you jealous I never took yours?"

Eri ignored the teasing in his voice – if she had indeed recognised it – and replied, "You took me. I would not be insulted unless you valued a piece of clothing over me."

Bacchus chuckled. "I don't think you meant what I just thought of."

Eri remained stiff and straight-faced underneath Bacchus' arm. It was rather annoying given the armour he wore over his shoulder was digging into her neck.

"I was referencing the fact that I have to follow you everywhere because I lost a battle and bet to you." She replied.

"And you're my slave now. _Wild!"_

Eri's aura most definitely became a little darker at the reminder. "Just because I didn't use my full power." She objected for the sake of her pride.

Bacchus didn't reply, and when he began to nuzzle her red-purple hair it was clear that he was now drunk. Granted, he almost always was, but this was of a rare severity.

"Hey, Eri, tell me a joke." He ordered.

She rolled her eyes, yet her mind was already scouring for an idea.

"Well, I'd tell you this joke about a wall, but...you wouldn't _get over_ it."

* * *

**Guess what? You have the power to suggest pairings and situations for me!**

**I will write any ship (regardless of personal opinion) so go ahead, PM me.**

**I dare you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: Natsu/Lucy**

* * *

- Late Night Readings -

In the time Lucy Heartfilia had been a guildmember of Fairy Tail, she'd suffered her fair share of torturing moments.

And yet, for all the trouble her guild of a year dished her, she found nothing could compare to now.

Lucy may have been wearing thick pyjamas and curled under her doona, and she may have had a hot chocolate sitting on a table beside her bed, but she was _freezing._

'Stupid, broken heater.' She grumbled to herself, before turning to prop up the pillows more effectively.

Lucy flipped through her book – bought on her way back from Team Natsu's latest job – and stopped on page one hundred and thirty six. Which also happened to be the start of chapter eleven.

Lucy was beginning to quite enjoy the romance novel. It involved a young woman, who after her mother's unfortunate death-

'HEY, LUCY! ARG! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!'

'WHY CAN'T YOU USE THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON? IF YOU DID, I WOULDN'T HAVE BLOOD ON MY BOOK!' aggressed the blonde girl.

Natsu picked himself up from the floor, rubbing his nose and smearing the dripping blood across his sleeve.

'Well that wasn't very nice.' complained the red-haired boy.

Lucy glared, brown eyes narrowed frightfully, before she expelled a sigh and let go of her annoyance. She decided it was more important to close the window than be angry.

'Hey, Lucy, why is it so cold in here?'

'Because the stupid heater broke in the middle of winter!...wait, I thought you didn't get cold?' Lucy asked, now curious more than anything.

Natsu grinned predictably, before jumping onto the end of her bed and sitting cross-legged. 'I don't, if I don't want to.' He explained vaguely.

Lucy again frowned, this time out of scepticism. '...where's Happy?'

Natsu shrugged. 'Somewhere. Don't worry; he can take care of himself.'

'...so why are you here?'

'Because you're my friend!'

_Friends, right..._Lucy thought glumly.

'And I...thoughtyoumightbelonely.' Natsu muttered.

_Was this...thoughtfulness? From Natsu?_

'Oh.' Was also Lucy could manage. Well, for a moment, at least. 'If you're going to stay, could you make it warmer?'

Natsu's enthusiastic grin returned at this, and Lucy wasn't sure if he had had some idea, or if the idiotic look was due to the absence of them.

It was the later that turned out false.

'W-w-wha- Natsu!'

But for Lucy, it was too late. The blush had already spread across her own body, in addition to the pink-haired man covering her.

'So, is this warmer?' Natsu asked, hugging Lucy closer.

Despite not wanting to admit it, it was. Being this close to Natsu – who was intentionally warming his own body – was both a joy and annoyance. Mostly because Lucy had no way of knowing how he felt, or if Natsu understood how _she_ felt.

Perhaps she would never know, because her reply was only, '_Get off, you're wrecking my book!'_

* * *

**Requested by ****_missrajaram_**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing: Rufus/OC**

* * *

- Forget Me Not -

Camellia huffed at herself, lifting up the hem of her red dress in time enough to save herself from tripping.

'This always happens! Damn aristocracy and their stupid balls!'

It hadn't taken long before Camellia Rosecrest began roaming the halls of the extravagantly large mansion. She'd always hated such functions, and having brought no companion, there was no company around to distract her.

A quiet place was all she needed to please her.

She ran a hand through her hair, pulling her lavender fringe into its natural place over her eye.

The idea place for her to be right now would be-

...a library?

It was small, yet stacked high with rows of old books. Absolutely perfect.

If not for the man already seated inside.

He looked up from his book, revealing a handsome face and slightly haughty smile. Camellia smiled back in return, rather hesitantly given she recognised the face and style of this man.

Rufus Lohr.

The mask he wore was rather annoying, but the flamboyantly feathered hat she'd seen around was now on the table beside him.

'I don't mind if you come in. I doubt I'll remember your here anyway.' He decided.

'I suppose you're not as great as some say.' Camellia remarked absently, yet still entering the library.

She was immediately drawn to the rows of books lining the shelves, taken by the idea of so much knowledge being contained in the one place. So taken, in fact, that she did not notice the man behind her.

Rufus could not forget her.

He wanted to, but she was this afterimage now burnt into his mind. He wasn't entirely sure if it was her purple hair, her obvious discomfort regarding her attire, or if he had seen her before – and forgotten her, presumably.

'Do you know where the books on snakes are?' she asked, breaking the silence.

He knew her name; Camellia Rosecrest.

He waved his hand in a wide, sweeping gesture. 'Stored somewhere amongst this vault of words.'

Camellia's lips curved into a small, secretive smile.

And he no longer cared why he couldn't forget her.

* * *

**For _Lavender Rose of Faith_**

**who, coincidently, also owns the OC and gave me the idea**

**Hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing: Rogue/OC (Rue)**

**Additional Characters: Frosch**

* * *

- The Spoken Word -

'Rogue is kind, Rogue is sweet, he never drinks wine, but he loves his meat!'

'...'

'Rogue is kind, Rogue is sweet, he smells like pine and he can't be beat!'

'...'

'Rogue is kind, Rogue is sweet, he's never had limes-'

'Stop singing.'

Rue grinned mischievously, but obeyed Rogue's command nonetheless.

'Fro liked it!' piqued Frosch, who was walking along side the unlikely pair of wizards.

'And I like Fro!' replied Rue, tossing her pale hair over her shoulder.

The green-furred cat beamed at the compliment, while Rogue kept his gaze on the street ahead. It was clear, and he'd voiced it not too long ago, that he found Rue annoying. Yet she persisted in dragging him around his every free moment of the Grand Magic Games. And she had the advantage, given that Frosch liked her.

'Is there anything you want to do today, Rogue?' Rue asked, turning back to the dark-haired Dragon Slayer.

As always, he didn't reply, and instead turned onto a path that led into one of Crocus' largest parks. Rue, content to follow Rogue if this was where he wanted to go, followed along with Frosch, her brow furrowed.

'I'm glad Rogue has you.' She at last told the Exceed, forgetting about Rogue's excellent hearing.

'Fro thinks so, too. Why?' it replied.

Rue smiled, her expression softened with an emotion Rogue would not want her to feel. 'Because you make him happy. You care for him, and he cares for you. Everyone needs friends, Frosch.'

'Fro thinks so, too.' It agreed cheerfully. 'You are our friend as well.'

Rue let her smile drop further and she shook her head in denial. Just because she offered Rogue a release from boredom did not make them friends.

'You are.' Insisted the frogskin-wearing Exceed.

But that wasn't for Frosch to decide. Rogue had to tell her himself.

Rue was probably the most optimistic person to have ever lived. And so it became the saddest thing when she decided those words would never be heard from Rogue's lips.

* * *

**Hey there you who reads the author's notes.**

**Hope you liked this!**

**Again: suggestions welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing: Laxus/OC**

* * *

- Temper -

Laxus wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it.

And he wasn't sure if he really wanted to stand by for much longer.

But the moment he made his decision, all hell would break loose.

'So, how long ya in town for?' one of the drunken men slurred.

The copper-haired woman slid her cheek into her hand, eyes lowered as she playfully replied, 'It depends on how interesting I find this place.'

Heat burned through his body, causing Laxus to roll his neck ominously. He damned Hana, the men, the town and himself. He hated this feeling.

Jealously only meant he cared. That was what Hana would say, teasing him beyond the point of sanity.

'Oh, I know how to make things interesting, for sure.' The same man blatantly hinted.

Laxus caught Hana's slow smile.

And he decided then that he'd had enough.

The dark aura around him snapped, and he no longer cared about his drink. The chair scrapped against wood as he stood.

'Hana.'

She turned, red-blonde fringe covering her forehead with its tangles, and shot Laxus a questioning look. He knew it was deliberate, and he hated the what-did-i-do look more than anything because of that fact.

'We're leaving.'

The Dragon Slayer wizard's heavy footfalls were emphasized by his anger. Laxus didn't even glance back, certain she would follow him.

Afterall, if she would leave Fairy Tail for him, where wouldn't she go with him?

And it wasn't like Hana particularly had much choice; her stingy attitude wasn't one welcomed by many.

Even when outside, Laxus chose not to slow his pace, resulting in the woman further behind him having to run to reach his side.

'Why did we have to leave? I was having fun.' She whined.

Laxus allowed himself a small reprieve, taking in all that he could about Hana in the briefest glance possible.

He could have replied with a number of different things. Yet he said, 'Just because.'

* * *

**Bleh.**

**Please feel free suggest pairings that you want, they don't even have to be romantic.**

**If you have any ideas for any platonic relationships, or if you want same-sex.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing: Rogue/OC (Rue)**

* * *

- 2 -

- Unconfirmed -

If there was to be anything in the world that could disconcert Rogue, he knew it would be a silent Rue. Even the thought terrified him.

And so, he didn't find it unusual, and neither was he entirely displeased, when she asked, 'Hey, Rogue, where're we going?'

'Th-'

'And don't just say the park. Where in the park?'

Rue jumped into a skip, sending Frosch a wink, before she was once more walking beside Rogue. His red eyes flickered to her for a moment, and while Rue was scanning the park's path ahead, she missed the soft smile that curved his lips.

'We are going to find a tree.' He answered apathetically.

'Oh, trees; I love trees! They're so tall and...leafy! Do you like trees, Frosch?'

'Yes.' It agreed.

Rue spun, laughing and knelt. Rogue paused, waiting for her to catch up. She wouldn't know, but he'd grown to like having her walk beside him.

'Can I pick you up?'

'Yes.' The cat agreed happily.

Rue squealed, evidently picking Frosch up, and announced loudly, 'Oh, you're too cute! I love you!'

Another affectionate smile unconsciously dawned upon Rogue's expression. He continued walking forward, though his mind stayed in that moment. It pleased him that she, out of everything, sought only to make Frosch and himself happy. Sometimes, her enthusiasm would overwhelm him, but then he'd ask her for silence, and she'd give it to him. It had been their understanding for many years.

'Frosch loves you too!' Frosch replied.

'Rue.' Rogue said, commanding her attention.

She spun to find him seated at the base of a tree, cloak spread over the grass. Rue, who understood the silent invitation, bounded over to him before following his example. The blonde flopped down onto the ground before him.

Rogue framed her legs with his, which in itself was rare. Rue may have considered them friends – Rogue, to an extent, would've agreed – but affection or such close contact in any form was a rare thing. Acknowledgement with words was difficult to elicit, and moment such as this even harder.

So Rue was most definitely surprised when Rogue wrapped his arms around her.

'Hm, this is a nice change...' Rue sighed.

Rogue didn't reply, and neither did he react when Rue took liberty of his actions and placed her hands over his.

'Reallyyyyy nice.'

Rogue sighed.

'Reallyyyyy, reallyyyyy nice.'

'Are you antagonizing me?' Rogue questioned, before Rue could continue.

'I'm antagonizing you with the truth. And the truth is I reallyyyyy like you.' Rue revealed, settling into his chest.

Despite not entirely welcoming the fact, Rogue felt it was time to finally admit it. 'I...like you too.'

* * *

**Cries.**

**I procrastinate too much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing: Zeref/Lucy**

* * *

- Torn -

If there had to have been one thing Lucy had not expected, it was that.

It was most definitely that.

And though she had been surprised – to say the least – to find Zeref in the forest location of her current job, that was not it.

It was the fact her first thought was, _he looks kinda cute._

Cute, and a little bloody.

Before rational thoughts could take over, Lucy found herself acting most oddly. No doubt, had Zeref been awake in that moment, he would have thought so too.

An enemy binding his wound?

Yet Lucy couldn't help it. She felt sorry for the man. She recalled that he had at first desired to be killed by Natsu, and perhaps the pity rose from that. She couldn't begin to imagine the terrible life one must have lived to contemplate suicide.

Zeref hated himself.

And Lucy was determined not to hate him.

Simple?

Not really.

But Lucy still remained, destroying her clothes to help the darkest wizard of all the ages.

It was a compassion rarely seen and shown; yet Lucy was full of it.

* * *

**Requested by ****_Angel of the Demons_**

**Hope it satisfies you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing: Gageel/Levi**

**Additional Character: Rosa (OC)**

* * *

- Meddling -

'Hey...um...'

Gageel spun, caught by the voice that called after him. So much for going home just yet.

But then, when he was faced with Levi, he didn't particularly mind.

'I need to...tell...y-you something.' Levi stuttered breathily.

Feeling marginily confused, Gageel nodded. 'What?'

'I...ahhhhh-'

Gageel's quick eyes caught the girl's glance to the side. He was distracted, however, when Levi ran a hand through her blue hair.

_I wonder how it feels-_

'...you.' she at last muttered.

His ears perked in disbelieve, not truly believing what she had just said. 'W-what?' he managed to growl.

Levi flinched, leaving Gageel regretting his tone.

'I really, really like you!' she cried, glaring up at him in a swift change of demeanour.

_Say it._ He thought. _Tell her the truth. Say something._

Gageel was speechless.

And he remained so until a violent force pushed him forward.

'_Yeah, I like you too, Levi.'_ Snapped a sarcastic voice that poorly imitated his own.

Not that Gageel immediately minded. For he found himself kissing Levi.

'What the hell?!' he roared, spinning around to face the woman behind him.

But she merely winked as she began sprinting away. 'Thank me later, you two!' Rosa cried.

* * *

**So Rosa has sort of become my match-maker character...**

**Don't be afraid to make suggestions; I don't bite.**

**Much.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing: Gildarts/OC**

* * *

- Promise -

'So?' Yuri stepped aside. 'Go ahead; tell him.'

Cana's knees were trembling, her adolescent face scrunched up with apprehension. Her feet shuffled from side to side, her lips trembled, opened, but then closed.

Yuri sighed.

'Really?' she asked the 14 year old.

'Sorry.' Cana mumbled in reply.

Gildarts placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder, spinning her around to face him. Her silver ponytail whipped about, causing Yuri to sweep a few creeping hairs away from her mouth.

'What's this about?' he asked, brows furrowed. 'I really need to get going.'

Yuri just rolled her green eyes. 'Yeah, I know.'

'So, Cana-?'

But Yuri was – and as rare as it was, for fear of incurring the women's wrath – cut off with Cana's hasty, 'If it's so easy, _you_ do it!'

'And you'll catch him next time?' Yuri asserted, her question an order in disguise. 'Promise?'

Cana nodded stiffly, and Yuri took her last deep breath. It would be some time before she was calm again.

'…Yuri?' Gildarts began, testing her in light of her blank expression.

Her eyes didn't waver from his, nor did she shrink despite his growing annoyance.

'Well, I think you should get going.' Yuri announced, completely out of the blue and unnecessarily loud. 'I'll see you soon, maybe a year, so don't forget I love you.'

And there it was. A secret she'd hidden for sixteen years. A secret that was now more of an unsecret.

And Gildarts was so stunned, he couldn't even begin to stop her marching away.

* * *

**And this is because I made you wait**

**Patience is appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pairing: Lyon/OC (Rosa)**

* * *

- Quick Thinking -

It was just when she thought she would make it, that he stopped her. A hand around hers.

Rosa felt herself jerk backwards, and the proximity between herself and the stranger made it impossible to look away.

'Please, let me go!' Rosa insisted, putting on a whiny act in hope it would fool this man.

He looked to be the same age as her – 26 – with narrowed eyes and white hair that she did think rather suited him.

'Why would I do that? You're wanted by the Crocus guards.' He pointed out.

Rosa glanced behind her, spotting the men racing towards them.

'Good job!' they shouted. 'Don't let that thief get away!'

Rosa then snorted. She was no thief, and their lack of skill at gambling had been their own undoing. Although her haste, it seemed, would now be hers.

Turning back to the white-haired stranger with a plan in mind, Rosa bit her lips and used her childish looks to appeal to a man's natural instincts. Oh how well she played this game.

The stranger's expression didn't falter. Rosa's pout turned to a smirk – she really did love a challenge.

'You have lovely hair.' She complimented, before pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips.

For a moment, and a moment only, Rosa considered staying there. And for a moment, and for a moment only, she thought the stranger might have actually kissed back.

But the moment was over, and Rosa was running away. Triumphant again.

* * *

**And this is because I love you all.**

**Truly.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pairing: Zeref/Unconfirmed**

* * *

- Even Within -

He was dark – darker than night.

Darker than the layers of his heart, darker than any torture he had seen.

But that was okay, because she was dark too.

Tortured, dark, sinful, and lonely.

Maybe they met because of that. Loneliness.

Maybe she cried because of that.

Twisted though it might become, when he held her, it was not so at first.

Known as it was why she cried, neither addressed the issue. To do so would be to break the silence.

'We are the loneliest people, you and I.' She murmured, tongue a web to ensnare him.

He fell for it, willingly and all too quickly. 'We were.'

* * *

**So I never gave this character a name or details, so the identity is up to you.**

**What fun!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pairing: Rogue/OC (Rue)**

* * *

- 3 -

- Home -

Rogue frowned at singing emanating from the bathroom.

It wasn't because it was bad – not that it was particularly good either. Rather, he found the sound distracting as a whole.

He kept wondering why he had come to her Rue's house in the first place. It was unsettling to realise he would pick her company over his own.

Would he choose her over Sting?

His eyes wandered over to Frosch, who was curled asleep on her bed. His Exceed certainly loved Rue.

Rogue particularly liked to listen to her breathe. To know she lived.

If she was quiet, that was what he would do. Despite his love of silence, however, it was always strange to see her speechless. And she had this odd way of twisting her words into strange compliments.

And it was to these deep thoughts that Rogue surfaced from when a door opened and shut with a near silent snick.

"Whatcha' thinking about, Rogue?" Rue asked in a sing-song voice.

She skipped around the couch, now dressed in a short skirt coupled with a crimson skivvy to keep her warm. Her pale hair was still wet, the curls hanging heavily and sticking to her neck when Rue plopped down beside her friend.

Rogue liked that she called them that now.

"Your guild." He lied.

"My-? I'm not a part of Fairy Tail anymore, you know."

"They would say otherwise."

Rue frowned at him, leaning closer – far too close to be considered appropriate – and then did the unthinkable. She bopped Rogue's cheek.

"You want to know something." She stated.

Rogue was mystified by her ability to read his moods and thoughts, even when he himself couldn't understand them.

"Yes." He replied.

"Well," Rue demanded, resting her forehead against the side of the Dragon Slayer's face, "ask."

The urge to kiss her was far from little.

"What makes them so different? Why do they care so much?" Because Rogue sure didn't know.

Rue grinned and a few light laughs fell. "They're family, that's why. They care because they love each other and because they're friends. For Sabertooth, a guild is a workplace. For Fairy Tail, it's a home."

Rogue remained silent, red eyes narrowed as he mulled this over and searched for some way to relate this to himself.

"You're my Fairy Tail." Rogue announced quietly, before realising he'd said that out loud.

And given Rue's wide and infuriating smile, he did the most sensible thing.

He kissed her.

* * *

**Uh...**

**I think it's become rather obvious who one of my favourites is.**

**But whatever - still wanting suggestions.**


End file.
